No Rest For The Wicked
by ValentineLily
Summary: There hasn't been a mission for a while, and it starts to grate on the Penguins. However, when Marlene is kidnapped by a mysterious animal, it's up to the Penguins to try to save her. But is there more going on than meets the eye?
1. Danger's Taking A Vacation?

**Ok, I know that I haven't been on here for years, and that I still haven't updated my Teen Titans story. Long story short, the next chapter for that story was on my laptop, and it decided to black out on me permanently. I still want to continue it, but I need to rewrite the whole chapter again, and remember where I left off, AND remember where the story was going.**

**In the meantime, I'll be posting some Penguins of Madagascar fan fictions, starting with this one. Yeah, I like Penguins of Madagascar. I like the characters. They're adorable. So sue me. :P (Please don't - I don't have any money.)**

**With all of that being said, I hope you enjoy this new story!**

Another day goes by at Central Park Zoo. The visitors drain out as Alice, the always-annoyed zoo worker, checks on all of the animals. In the center of the zoo is a penguin habitat with four penguins waving at all of the visitors leaving. A little girl goes by, holding her mother's hand, and waves at the penguins. They wave back at her, making her smile. She begins to pester her mother about the penguins waving at her as they leave the zoo.

"Good work, men," Skipper, the flat-headed leader of the four-penguin team, said. He raised his flipper, "Up high!" They all start slapping each other's flippers. It ends with Skipper slapping Private, the youngest and cutest penguin of the four, across the cheek.

"That little girl was very happy about us waving at her," Private commented with Rico, the team's scarred and dynamite enthused penguin member, nodding his head in agreement. "Are there any missions today, Skippah?"

"That's a good question, Private. Kowalski, any missions?" Skipper asked.

"So far...," the tallest, and smartest, of the four penguins looked over his clipboard, "No," he said, disappointment in his voice.

"Aw...," Rico groaned. There had been less action recently with there being no missions. He was wanted to make _something_ go "kaboom".

"Sorry, men. Sadly, we've had a quiet spell of activity recently," Skipper said, wanting to have another mssion too. He needed some action and soon. He was also getting suspicious of the less activity and missions. Was this just the calm before the storm?

"Well, maybe it's good to have a bit of a break from missions, Skippah. Though I am starting to miss having them," Private suggested, trying to keep an optimistic outlook at the situation at hand. He was all for taking a break on action, but it was getting a bit boring without a mission.

"Hey, guys!" a new voice spoke up beside them. They immediately got into their fighting stances, ready for an attack from...

"Marlene! Don't sneak up behind us! We could have taken you out permanently!" Skipper cried out, annoyed at their lower mammal friend for sneaking up on them. He put his flippers on his hips and gave her an annoyed glare. Everyone else relaxed at seeing Marlene standing there, though she gave Skipper a raised eyebrow and a roll of the eyes as she put a paw on her hip.

"I got it. Besides, I know you wouldn't do that to me. You've trained too much to make that kind of mistake," Marlene stated with a smirk, deciding to flatter the penguin leader to get him to calm down.

"While that may be true," Skipper started, raising his head at her flattery and folding his flippers across his chest, "you could never be too careful. Manfredi and Johnson thought the same thing back in Switzerland. They never walked the same again."

"Right... Anyways, what are you up to?" Marlene asked, wanting to move on from the topic.

"Well, there aren't any missions today," Kowalski said, looking at his clipboard and flipping through a few pages.

"So extra training and free time," Skipper stated matter-of-factly. The other penguins looked bummed, Rico letting out another groan. With no missions, they've been doing extra training for over a week now.

Marlene noticed and spoke, "Not many missions, lately?"

Rico shook his head, "Nuh-uh."

"No, but a lot more extra training...," Private sadly stated.

"We've got to be in tip-top shape, Private. Danger doesn't take a vacation," Skipper explained, puffing out his chest and eyeing the surrounding area as if looking for any signs of trouble.

"Oh come on, Skipper! You can't let it pass for one day?" Marlene asked.

"No can do, doll face. My men must be prepared for anything. They can't get soft while danger plans its next move," Skipper said firmly, flippers behind his back, at attention.

Marlene sighed, "Ok... Well, I'll come by later to see if you guys are done training. Bye!" she said, waving, and left. After waving her off, Skipper stood in front of his troops.

"Men, time for some training," Skipper said.

The others stood at attention, though their gazes were slightly down. "Yes, sir."


	2. The Sound of Trouble

**Hey, guys!**

**I had written this chapter a long time ago and saved it in my Doc Manager, but I forgot that it gets deleted after a certain amount of days. I kind of got caught up in school and it got deleted. Never the less, I have it rewritten here, but I touched it up a bit. Hopefully, this is to your guys' liking. I'll only put notes up in the chapter if I need to inform you guys of things, like why it took so long to post the next chapter. With Summer here, I hope it'll give me more time to write.**

**With that all said and done, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

As Marlene was walking towards her habitat, she looked over to His Highness's habitat to see him waving his arms and looking over the ledge where his throne was. Curious about what was going, she hopped inside to see Maurice carrying a boom box on his back. His face was strained as he tried not to crumble over from the weight of it.

"Be picking up de pace, Maurice! I want to be shaking my booty to my boomy box's music!" cried Julien as he did a little jig to show his excitement.

"I'm going as fast as I can, King Julien. This thing is heavy..," Maurice replied, his legs shaking.

Julien rolled his eyes, "Well, keep moving dat big rump of yours until I get de music and can grace everyone wit' my dancing!"

"Hey! I don't have a big rump! I'm just... big-boned," Maurice muttered, still struggling with the boom box.

"You grace my presence everyday!" Mort cried out, hugging onto the royal ring-tailed lemur's leg.

"I say dis everyday - No Touchy De Feet!" Julien cried out and swung his leg out, making Mort fly onto the bouncy castle and land on top of the fake volcano. Mort continued to giggle as he slid down the side of the decoration.

"Maurice, do you need help? That looks... heavy," she said, not sure what other word would describe the weight of the metal box perfectly.

"Oh, Marlene! I could really use it, thank you!" Maurice said, putting the boom box on the ground and stretching his back before going to one, short side of the metal music maker and lifting it. Marlene followed his example, picked it up on the opposite side, and took the lead. She walked backwards but looked over her shoulder a few times to see where she was going.

"Why is this thing down here anyway?" Marlene asked, understanding just how much this thing weighed.

"'His Majesty' wanted to have his music more accessible as he was bouncing," he nodded his head towards the bouncing castle, "and now he wants it back up there." He looked up above them towards the throne.

"He should be helping then," Marlene commented. From above them, as they neared the ladder to the side of the cement structure, they heard a voice they all knew too well.

"Ah, Marlene! Wit' you helping Maurice, de boomy box will be up here even sooner, and I'll be able to shake my rump," Julien said , though he shook his rump as he said this.

"He's obviously too obsessed with himself to know when he should help," Maurice stated as he rolled his eyes.

Marlene smiled sympathetically, "Well, at least with him not around here, we can-." Before she could finish her thought, she heard a noise from behind one of the wooden boards on the cement structure as if the board had been hit. "Did you hear that?"

"Hm? Hear what?" Maurice replied. He wasn't focusing on his surroundings since all of his attention was on the "boomy box" and not having it fall on his feet.

**BANG! **The wooden board was was hit harder, making it shake.

This made them both drop the boom box and cling to each other. They both shook as they stared at where the sound came from. From behind the wooden board, a figure appeared out of the shadows wearing a hooded cloak.

A scream pierced the air, making four, flightless birds aware of something amiss.


	3. An Electrifying Scene

**"Aaaaaaaaah!"**

The four trained penguins hopped out of their push ups and onto their feet upon hearing the scream.

"Let's move!" Skipper ordered. He and his men dove into the water and jumped out of their habitat. They slid on their bellies to the lemurs' exhibit and jumped the brick wall.

There they found a cloaked figure. Julien stood between the figure, their back towards the penguins, and Maurice and Marlene, who were still hugging each other out of fright. However, Julien was facing Marlene and Maurice, chastising them for dropping his "boomy box".

"How dare you drop de king's music-y box and scream?! You made de bells ring in my ears!" Julien cried out. Skipper smacked a flipper to his face at Julien's stupidity.

"B-But, Julien-," Maurice tried to talk, but he was cut off.

"No buts!" Julien's eyebrows furrowed and his arms crossed over his chest.

"Julien, um, I _think_ the real problem is the person behind you...," Marlene shook while she spoke, pointing a small finger towards the cloaked figure that was behind Julien.

Ringtail turned around and poked the figure's chest, "Eh, and who are you?"

"Ringtail, get out of there!" Skipper cried out, but it was too late. The figure's cloak-covered arm rose from their side and the end of it struck Julien so hard in the head, it sent him flying a few feet, the crown falling off and landing beside the king.

"Julien!" Everyone cried out. Mort, having slid to the bottom of the fake volcano, ran over to Julien to see if he was ok. Julien was out like a light.

The figure started to head towards Maurice and Marlene as they backed up, trying to figure out which way to run.

"Men, Operation: Cloak Take Down is a go! Move it!" Skipper told his men and they started heading towards the figure.

As Skipper said this, the cloaked person turned towards them. Skipper grabbed Private's shoulder to halt the little one's run, making them both stop while the others went up ahead.

"Get those two out of the way," Skipper ordered, nodding his head towards Maurice and Marlene, who had backed up a foot or two away from the figure. Private nodded and went around the structure in the middle of the habitat so he wouldn't be spotted by the mystery person.

Meanwhile, Rico ran full force towards the figure. He tried to tackle the person down, but the person turned their body to the side, making Rico tackle air and crash onto the ground.

Kowalski had been hoping Rico would distract the figure and it seemed he did. Kowalski had ran around the other side of the cement stage at the center of the enclosure, with Private on his tail, to take the figure by surprise. He swung his foot in a circle to knock the figure off of their feet. It worked, but the figure was quick to act. They landed on one arm and flipped over Kowalski. The figure swung their body around, their leg up. Kowalski put his flippers in front of his face right before the figure's foot connected with him and got his flippers instead. The kick was so strong, though, that it sent Kowalski backwards, landing onto Rico, who had just coughed up a bazooka to use to fight with, and the two fell into a heap on the ground. Kowalski had landed hard onto Rico's stomach, making a katana fly out of Rico's mouth. Skipper, who had ran towards them while they were fighting, grabbed the katana by the hilt from the air and faced the figure.

"I don't know who you are, but you're going to get out of my zoo," Skipper said, holding the sword with his two flippers and pointing it at the mystery person. The hood on the cloak shook from side to side.

A voice from the sidelines piped up, "Dis is MY zoo. I am de king." Julien continued to lay where he had fallen, still dazed from the blow. Mort grabbed the crown that was beside Julien and put it on His Majesty's face and giggled. Skipper rolled his eyes at Ringtail.

At the same time, Private had gotten to Marlene and Maurice and were trying to get them to safety, preferably close to the exhibit wall or out of the habitat altogether. The figure was facing Skipper, meaning that the figure's back was to Marlene, Maurice, and Private as they ran, heading towards the enclosure's brick wall.

Skipper ran towards the person and swung when, to Skipper's surprise, it was met with a long, thin, extended pole with a taser at the tip. The figure had pulled it out of their cloak.

"Well, well. You've got some toys, huh?" Skipper smirked as he pushed the pole away with his blade and got into a fighting stance. The figure did the same. They met blow to blow, the figure's skill possibly equal to Skipper's. It was as if fighting like this was second nature to the person, and Skipper had the nagging sensation that the animal underneath the cloak was someone he knew.

Suddenly, the figure did something unexpected - he threw his weapon into the air. For just a second, Skipper followed the weapon with his eyes then knew his mistake. Right as his eyes met with the hood on the cloak, he was punched in the gut, falling onto his back. The figure caught the pole by the handle and, with a swift movement, stuck the taser end into Skipper's side, making him thrash on the ground, his eyes bulging.

**"NO!"**


End file.
